gadrielfandomcom-20200214-history
Omar Zul
Omar Zul was born on Ioria in the plane of Hróvaelen in the year -3712 DR. Omars family were a powerful clan of psions, mages and clerics of Psiarla. Relations * Xin Xenos (sibling also known as the twin furies) * Zulmar Xenos (sibling also known as the twin furies) * Drakstara Xenos (father) * Ishmatra Xenos (Mother) Timeline * '-3712 DR' Omar Zul was born on Ioria in the plane of Hróvaelen * '-3594 DR' Omar Zul leaves Ioria and travels the planes for the next 100 hundred years * '-3494 DR' Omar Zul returns to Ioria after learning that the high mages were building a spell engine to siphon energy from the sun * '-3493 DR' Ioria is turned into a vast desert wasteland as the high mages spell engine causes a catastrophic explosion, Omar Zul lives in seclusion for the next 500 years. * '-3462 DR' Omar Zul discovers that the spell engine which destroyed Ioria was devised by a great old one named Dakhar Imtor'reskalitar, all the high mages were deceived by the powerful entity into building and using the spell engine which has trapped people killed during the cataclysm inside the spell engine. ** Omar finds that the spell engine has gone from Spellhold ** Omar spends years tracking down the spell engine of Ioria, eventually learning that the engine is held agents of Dakhar on Gadriel ** Omar travels to Gadriel to recover the spell engine but is almost killed by Dakhar who manages to manifest in the physical world by drawing energy from the souls within the spell engine ** Dakhars manifestation on Gadriel shatters the final wards created by the Vebreans to keep the great old ones out of the material plane ** Dakhar starts to build followers on Gadriel before there physical form is destroyed by the gods Adara, Eladriel, Kyhulla and Otia ** The spell engine is entrusted with the order of Adara and encased in a shard of Indara to seal its powers. The engine is stolen before it arrives at the orders base in the grey peaks * '-3459 DR' Omar travels to the grey peaks to meet with the hammers of Talos ** Omar is confronted by a human named Valdavesk who attacks Omar. ** Omar is rendered unconscious after which Valdavesk clones her body and splits her mind into two entity's. The clone is then posed by a skin walker working for Valadavesk ** Omar original body is encased in a shard of Indara and left within the abandoned dwarven facility * '-2845 DR' Omar (possessed clone) makes a deal with the demon lord Gargrath to trap the god Antroxxis and divide his divine energy between Omar and Gargrath * '-2852 DR' Omar (possessed clone) Zul travels to Yurvoc and joins the council in order to further their plans with Gargrath ** Omar believes that the council can help find the engine with all or Iorias souls trapped inside * '-2543 DR' Omar Zul (possessed clone) is forced to flee Yurvoc after their attempt to seize control of the council fails ** Greatly weekend Omar Zul takes refuge on the primal world of Gadriel ** Gargrath sends assassins to deal with Omar after their failure, the assassins fail to find Omar and are forced to return to the Abyss * 1275 DR Omar Zul (possessed clone) makes a pact with the vampire Eltaor * 1278 DR '''Omar Zul (possessed clone) returns to Gadriel along with the lost isles of Vamnisk'roshar ** '''10th Marzel Omar (possessed clone) leads an army of Odrean to attack small towns and villages within the borders of Valdavesk ** 26th Riffin Omars original body is released from stasis after a psion working for the council of Yurvoc absorbs the shard of Indara ** 28th Riffin Omar (original) travels back to Ioria with a group sent from the Grey Peaks, they arrive close to the city of Xin. Category:NPC Category:Npc Category:Yurvoc Category:Psionic Category:Psion